SPECTRUM
center|650px SPECTRUM *'Nombre:' **SPECTRUM (Internacional). **스펙트럼 (seupegteuleom) en Corea. **'¿Por qué 'SPECTRUM'?: '''Porque los miembros tienen diversos y coloridos encantos y atractivo, como el espectro luminoso, que tiene muchos colores *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de integrantes:' 6 chicos **'Número de ex-integrantes: 1 fallecido (†) *'''Debut: '''10 mayo de 2018 *'''Nombre Fanclub oficial: LANTANA *'Color oficial:' Todos los colores del Arcoíris. * ¿Por qué "Los Colores del Arcoíris"?: 'Estos es debido a que el arcoíris posee diferentes colores y al igual que este, los miembros quieren demostrar sus diferentes facetas. *'Lema: 'Spectacle in SPECTRUM! ( El espectaculo es Spectrum) *'Agencia: 'WYNN Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur). Carrera '''Pre-Debut: Los chicos de SPECTRUM han sido un grupo por un tiempo y han ganado y perdido miembros desde el comienzo del año 2017, no tenían un nombre fijo, pero en el mes de agosto, tras lanzar su nombre oficial, los chicos abrieron sus SNS, así como también fueron revelados adelantos a través de vídeos en el canal de YouTube del grupo. Estaban programados para debutar el día 26 de octubre de 2017. Sin embargo, debido a la entrada de uno de los participantes a un programa de competición, la fecha tuvo que ser pospuesta. La linea original contaba con Dong Gyu, Min Jae, Dong Yoon, Villain, Sun Dae y Bo Hyun , sin embargo se revelo en el 2018 que Sun Dae y Bo Hyun, ya no serian parte del grupo. Luego de esto se informo que entraron nuevos miembros llamados Eun Jun, Jae Han y Hwarang, ellos lograron pertenecer a SPECTRUM gracias a las últimas audiciones que había realizado WYNN Entertainment. '2018: Debut con su Primer Mini Album 'Be Born' El 9 de mayo el grupo SPECTRUM, formado por siete miembros; Dong Gyu, Min Jae, Villain, Eun Jun, Hwarang, el antiguo concursante de “MIXNINE” Dong Yoon, y el antiguo concursante de “Produce 101 Season 2” Jae Han realizaron su debut con su primer álbum. “Light It Up” es la canción principal de su debut álbum “Be Born” El mismo día el grupo realizo su showcase debut presentando su canción principal “Light It Up” ademas de otras canciones del álbum y presentaciones especiales, el mismo día el grupo tuvo su primera presentación debut en el programa musical "Show Champion". 'Fallecimiento de Dongyoon' El 27 de julio fue anunciado a través del fancafe del grupo que Dong Yoon habia fallecido. 'Lanzamiento del single "Dear my"' El 4 de septiembre a través de una carta en la cuenta oficial de Instagram los miembros de Spectrum informaron que lanzarán una canción conmemorativa por el fallecimiento de Dong Yoon, canción que fue producida por Jae Han, integrante del grupo, esta misma canción contiene todos los sentimientos de los demás integrantes hacía Dong Yoon. A continuación de la misma carta los miembros expresaron: "Al igual que desde el principio, siempre y cuando exista el nombre Spectrum, siempre brillaremos no como 6 rayos de luz, sino como 7. Esperamos que todos ustedes caminen con nosotros en el camino donde los 7 rayos de luz brillan". 'Regreso con su segundo mini album "Timeless moment".' El 20 de octubre SPECTRUM, a trevés de sus redes sociales informó su regreso con un mini albúm titulado "Timeless moment" después del fallecimiento de Dong Yoon, este será lanzado el 4 de noviembre. Del 21 al 24 fueron mostrándose las imágenes teasers de cada miembro. El 24 de octubre se reveló el tracklist del album, cuyo cuenta con 3 canciones, una de ellas es "Dear my" single antes publicado en conmemoración a Dong Yoon. Integrantes center|550px De izquierda a derecha: ' Villain, Jae Han, Hwarang, Dong Gyu, Min Jae & Eun Jun *Dong Gyu (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Min Jae (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jae Han (Vocalista Principal y Bailarín) *Hwarang (Rapero y Bailarín) *Villain (Rapero y Bailarín) *Eun Jun (Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) 'Ex-Integrante *Dong Yoon (Rapero y Bailarín) (2018) (†) Discografía Mini Álbum Digital Single Curiosidades * La linea original de SPECTRUM, audicionó para el programa MIXNINE antes de su debut oficial, sin embargo, sólo Dong Yoon logró entrar al programa. * A mediados de noviembre de 2017 su compañía,' 'WYNN Entertainment desactivó todas las cuentas del grupo y sacó la descripción de este de su página web. Enlaces * Twitter Oficial * Instagram Oficial * FanCafe Galería SPECTRUM .jpg SPECTRUM1.jpg Videografía 스펙트럼 (SPECTRUM) 불붙여 (Light it up) Official M V| Light it up 스펙트럼(SPECTRUM) Dear my Official M V| Dear my SPECTRUM(스펙트럼) - What do I do Official MV|What do I do SPECTRUM(스펙트럼) - AFTER PARTY official M V| After Party Categoría:WYNN Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut2018 Categoría:KPop Categoría:KBoyBand